Répartition
by Lapaumee
Summary: Une répartition d'une année particulière vue par un personnage relativement inattendu... OneShot, reviews please!


Evidemment, la reine et propriétaire de ces personages est la grande JK Rowling, je n'ai que l'humble mérite de les réutiliser...

VOilà, j'avais envie de changer un peu de style, et de présenter McGo sous un jour différent... S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pesnez, j'accepte toutes formes de critique

**Répartition**

J'en ai assez ! Mais enfin, que fait Hagrid ? Il a décidé de traverser le lac à la nage ? Les anciens sont là depuis… Je regarde ma montre. Oui, bon d'accord, depuis deux minutes et demie… Mais quand même, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Si, si, si, je n'ai que ça à faire, Albus a été très clair là-dessus : « C'est votre rôle, en tant que sous-directrice de l'établissement, gna gna gna et gna gna gna… »

Ca y est ! Enfin j'entends du bruit. Peu après, on frappe à la porte. Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? J'ouvre à la volée, et tout de suite, les conversations meurent. Ravie de voir que je fais toujours autant d'effet ! J'ordonne aux mômes de me suivre, et ils obéissent sans poser de questions. Allons bon ! On arrivera peut-être à avoir une classe calme, cette année, pourvu qu'ils continuent comme ça !

Nous arrivons dans la petite salle où ils attendent toujours avant la répartition. Je m'arrête, et quand ils sont tous là, je m'adresse à eux :

« Bonsoir. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, vous allez rejoindez les autres élèves pour assister au banquet de début d'année, mais auparavant, vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour noms Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsoufle et Serpentard. Chacune a formé aux cours des siècles des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan – surtout Serpentard, même si ces 'sorciers de premiers plans' étaient tous plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir cela -. »

« Votre maison deviendra votre deuxième famille et chaque fois que vous donnerez une bonne réponse, vous lui rapporterez des points. Inversement, chaque fois que vous enfreindrez un règlement de l'école, vous en perdrez. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant le plus de points se verra remettre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui est un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous prendra à cœur la défense des intérêts de sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Maintenant, attendez-moi ici, je reviendrais vous chercher dans un instant. »

Je sors, les laissant seuls, et j'entre dans la Grande Salle. Albus me remet le vieux choixpeau ainsi que la liste des élèves. Elle est longue en plus ! Comme d'habitude… Je soupire et je lui lance un regard noir, qui ne l'impressionne pas du tout… Au contraire, il me fait un sourire et me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, l'air particulièrement amusé ! Je le hais !

En fait, non, je ne le hais pas. C'est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du siècle, c'est un très bon directeur, et c'était le meilleur professeur de Métamorphose qu'on puisse avoir. C'est lui qui m'a poussé dans cette matière, d'ailleurs… Et quand il a prit la tête de l'école, j'ai pris sa place de professeur et de sous-directrice dans le même temps. Avec les inconvénients que ça implique, c'est-à-dire, l'accueil des nouveaux ! Pourquoi moi ? Oui, je sais « c'est votre rôle, en tant que sous-directrice de l'établissement… ». Mais quand même, il pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne sais pas, moi, Flitwick, par exemple, je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait, et moi, pendant ce temps-là, j'aurai la paix ! Mais non, môssieur Dumbledore ne veut pas ! C'est pas juste !

Je m'arrête brusquement. Sans m'en rendre compte, pendant que je me lamentais intérieurement sur mon sort, je suis retournée devant la salle où les nouveaux attendent. Je pousse un soupir exaspéré et j'entre. Je leur dis de me suivre. Ils obéissent, toujours en silence. Plus tôt on en aura fini, plus tôt j'en serais débarrassée, et plus tôt je pourrais manger tranquille !

Je pousse les portes de la Grande Salle et je la traverse. Les anciens se taisent, et les nouveaux s'arrêtent sur le seuil, intimidés et émerveillés par le plafond magique. Comme d'habitude. Merlin ! Est-ce que rien ne changera jamais ?

Silence encore plus profond tandis que je pose le choixpeau sur le tabouret à trois pieds, toujours le même, qui ne sert qu'à ça… Je m'adresse aux mioches : « lorsque je dirais votre nom, vous vous avancerez jusqu'au tabouret et vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête. »

Je commence :

-Abingal, Justine !

Quelques minutes de silence. Evidemment, ce crétin prend son temps, pour une fois qu'il sort du bureau de Dumbledore, il est content, alors il fait durer le plaisir !

-Serdaigle !

-Amdurphy, Daniel !

-Poufsoufle !

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais c'est toujours pareil. Les premiers répartis sont toujours pour les aigles ou les blaireaux, jamais à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. En parlant de Serpentard…

-Avery, Malcom !

-Serpentard !

Gagné ! Bon, je sais, depuis la nuit des temps, tout les Avery vont à Serpentard, c'est une tradition chez eux, comme chez la plupart des « grandes familles de sorciers au sang bien pur et bien consanguin »… Mais après tout, il y a toujours des exceptions ! Enfin, je crois… Mais je continue….

-Black, Sirius !

Mais qui voilà ! Après les trois filles de Brutus, voici l'aîné de Néron et de cette folle de Némésis ! L'Héritier Mâle De La Grande Famille Des Black ! Encore un qui doit pas se prendre pour de la gnognotte ! Surtout le fils de Némésis, s'il a hérité des talents de sa môman chérie, ça va être du joli ! Quand je pense que je vais devoir perdre mon temps à enseigner la Métamorphose à cette graine d'arrogant en puissance… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il attend, le couvre-chef ? Le déluge ? Ce genre d'individu, ça va tout droit à Serp…

-Gryffondor !

QUOI ? Il est pas bien ! Il a pété un câble, le galurin, là ! Depuis quand les Black vont-ils à Gryffondor ? Ca ne s'est jamais vu, ça ! Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à être surprise, les Serpentards sont verts, et la presque totalité de la Grande Salle a les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le jeune Black avec stupeur... Mais celui-ci se dirige tranquillement vers la table des lions, tout sourire, et s'installe à une place libre. Je le vois lancer un coup d'œil vers la table des Serdaigle, et j'aperçois sa cousine Andromeda qui lève bien haut ses pouces pour lui... Tiens donc ? Encore un rebelle ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive, aux Black de la dernière génération ? Déjà, une Black à Serdaigle, et l'aînée en plus, ça avait fait du bruit, mais alors à Gryffondor… J'en connais une qui va s'arracher les cheveux ! Rien que de penser à la tête de Némésis, je souris. Mais j'ai vraiment pitié de son pauvre fils. Elle doit vraiment lui mener la vie dure, s'il ose lui résister ! C'est peut-être un moyen de se venger à distance… Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à faire quelque chose de ce gamin. J'entends un « hum hum », et je me retourne précipitamment. Les autres élèves attendent.

-Bullstrode, Andromaque !

-Serpentard !

Ah ! Au moins, celle-là, elle ne déroge pas à la tradition ! Franchement, si tous les descendant des 'sangs purs' se tirent chez les autres, qui ira chez les serpents ? Pas que je me plaigne, ces élèves sont généralement plus désagréables les uns que les autres, mais quand même !

-Calhoun, David !

-Poufsoufle !

Et ça continue, et ça continue, et ça continue…

-Dolohov, Camilla !

Une superbe petite fille, cheveux très noirs et peau trop blanche, s'approche du choixpeau, l'air très sûre d'elle. Pas de doute, c'est bien une Dolohov. Toute sa famille passe par Serpentard, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse exception…

-Serpentard !

Tiens donc ! J'aurais jamais deviné !

-Evans, Lily !

Hé, mais c'est ma petite protégée ! Enfin, quand je dis ça, je veux simplement signifier que, comme elle est fille de moldus, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse… Cette petite rousse aux yeux si verts me plait bien, j'espère qu'elle sera à Gry…

-Gryffondor !

Encore gagné ! Je suis vraiment douée, y a pas à dire !Et les élèves se succèdent… Des poufsoufles, des serdaigles, des serpentards… Karen Hudson, la fille de Christopher, qui va droit chez les lions…

-Lupin, Remus !

Tiens donc ! En voilà, un cas intéressant ! Ce jeune homme blond avec de si grands cernes sous les yeux est un loup-garou. Albus a voulu lui faire intégrer l'école, pensant qu'avec de bons moyens de protection, ça ne poserait pas de problème. Je suis sûre qu'il a raison, mais il n'a pas fait l'unanimité, et plusieurs professeurs se sont violemment opposés à son arrivée. Albus a tenu bon. Du coup, le jeune Lupin est là, devant nous, sous le choixpeau. Et tous les enseignants ont les yeux fixés sur lui. Certains sont curieux, d'autres ont peur, certains sont simplement haineux. Que va dire le couvre-chef ? Que va-t-il décider ? Où va-t-il l'envoyer ? C'est la question que nous nous posons tous. Pendant ce temps, les élèves, inconscients de ce qui se passe, discutent entre eux. Alors ? Gryffondor, Poufsoufle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? Lion, blaireau, aigle ou serpent ? Courage, fidélité, intelligence ou ruse ? Il serait temps qu'il se décide !

-Gryffondor !

Hé bien ! Voilà qui est plus que curieux ! Un loup-garou parmi les lions ! Je vais surveiller ce jeune homme de près. Cette année s'annonce vraiment passionnante ! J'ai un sourire satisfait, qui a l'air de surprendre certains de mes collègues. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, moi, ce garçon m'émeut, et je suis certaine qu'il sera un bon élément. Enfin, continuons…

-Morgshaw, Patricia !

-Serdaigle !

Et les élèves se suivent, sans se ressembler. La file s'amenuise doucement, et le temps passe. Je m'ennuie ! Albus, pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce boulot ? Oui, oui, « c'est votre rôle, en tant que sous-directrice de l'établissement… ».

-Pettigrow, Peter !

Oh, mais voilà le fils de ce cher Henri ! Et de sa si charmante poufsoufle de femme, l'adorable Jennifer ! Voyons, suivra-t-il les traces de son père ou de sa mère ?

-Gryffondor !

De son père ! Quand je disais que cette année allait être intéressante !

-Potter, James !

Oups ! Le fils de Harry et de Helen ! Le même âge que Pettigrow, et ils ont grandi ensemble… J'avais oublié que c'était pour cette année, moi ! En fait, cette année et les six qui vont suivre vont être un peu trop passionnante, si vous voulez mon avis ! Si James et Peter sont ne serait-ce qu'à moitié moins turbulents que leurs pères au même âge… On est vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge !

-Gryffondor !

Ben tiens ! Evidemment ! Un Potter, ça ne va qu'à Gryffondor!

Et ça continue… Les élèves défilent. Je m'embête, je m'embête ! Quand je pense que je pourrais être assise à la table des professeurs, bien tranquille, à faire des paris sur les maisons des nouveaux avec Albus et les autres ! Surtout que je suis douée, je réussis presque à chaque fois ! La preuve ? Le prochain qui passe, je fais mon pronostic, vous verrez !

-Swayn, Moïra !

Oh ! C'est la fille de Patrick ! A mon époque, c'était l'un des plus beau garçon de Poudlard ! Il avait quelques années de plus que nous, et presque toutes les filles craquaient pour ce beau serdaigle à la peau d'ébène ! Mais il a fini par épouser une fille de sa maison, j'ai oublié son nom… Enfin, pas de difficulté, sa fille ira tout droit à Serd…

-Gryffondor !

Ah ! Tiens ! Non ! Encore une pour moi ! Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive, cette année ? D'abord Black, puis Lupin, et maintenant la fille Swayn ! Qui est-ce que je vais encore bien pouvoir récupérer ?

Je continue l'appel. Il ne reste vraiment plus grand monde. Encore deux ou trois serdaigles, quelques poufsoufles, un ou deux serpentards… Et le dernier, enfin !

-Vallaren, Andrew !

-Poufsoufle !

Ca y est ! Enfin ! J'en suis débarrassée ! Que Merlin maudisse les idées d'Albus ! J'adore mon métier, et j'adore les élèves, mais être chargée de cette cérémonie de la Répartition tous les ans depuis vingt-cinq ans, je n'en peux plus !

Après m'être suffisamment rassasiée pour avoir pardonné à Albus, je m'appuie contre le dossier de ma chaise et j'observe la table des Gryffondors. Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett se chuchotent des mots doux à l'oreille. Si on échappe à un mariage entre ses deux-là… Mais ça fait plaisir de voir qu'ils s'aiment autant, ils sont charmants, tous les deux, ils feront un beau couple et certainement de beaux enfants.

Mon regard balaie la table. Les frères Longdubas, en deuxième année, discutent entre eux, seuls avec eux-mêmes, comme souvent les jumeaux. Au bout de la table, Paul Bannister s'est installé avec les premières années… Pourquoi ? Soudain, l'information me frappe : la petite dernière de cette famille de moldus (du moins, jusque là), est arrivée cette année ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle s'appelle Alice, et ce doit être cette blondinette à côté de Paul. Elle écoute son frère la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, tout comme Lily. Les trois autres filles de Gyffondor, Karen, Moïra et Margaret, l'écoutaient aussi, moins stupéfiées, mais cependant tout aussi avides de détails et d'informations sur l'école.

Potter, Black et Pettigrew ont l'air plongés dans une grande conversation, suivie par Lupin qui cependant n'a pas l'air de participer… Aïe ! Déjà, si Pettigrew et Potter ressemblent à leur pères, on est pas sorti de l'auberge, mais avec Black en plus… Il est certainement très différent de sa mère, mais il a quand même sûrement hérité de ses dons pour les mauvaises idées… Oh Merlin ! Quelle année va-t-on avoir ?

A la table de Serdaigle, je regarde Andromeda Black, la cousine de Sirius et l'aînée de la famille. Elle est superbe, cette petite, les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus, bon mélange de ses parents respectifs… Elle fait honneur au sang des Black… Ca a fait un de ces foins quand elle est entrée à Poudlard ! Oh, quelle horreur, une Black ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ! Ah, c'était grandiose ! J'avais adoré ! Et du coup, j'ai particulièrement surveillé cette petite… je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore été radiée de la famille car elle n'a pas atterrit à Gryffondor, mais si elle suit sa voie et qu'elle épouse son petit ami, Ted Tonks, elle risque d'avoir des ennuis… Pourquoi ? Oh, tout simplement parce qu'il est d'origine moldu ! Némésis va adorer…

Chez les Poufsoufle aussi, il y a des connaissances… Victoria Pettigrew, charmante jeune fille ! Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère, s'en est presque effrayant… Elle a cependant, de son père, ces magnifiques yeux gris et cette intelligence hors du commun en potions… Elle est intéressante, mais très secrète. Je me demande comment elle s'entend avec son frère…

Ah, voilà les Serpentards ! Avec les Gryffondors, peut-être les plus intéressants, mais dans un autre genre… Lucius Malefoy, d'abord, si imbu de lui même… Cet arrogant n'a jamais été capable de rien, à part en magie noire, mais il sort d'une famille si importante… Ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, sont toujours accrochés à ses basques, et lui se permet une attitude intolérable… En face de lui, la trop jolie Narcissa Black, sœur d'Andromeda, beauté blonde comme sa mère, plus froide encore que son père… Elle et Malefoy sont fiancés depuis quasiment dix ans, il fait preuve envers elle d'une galanterie dédaigneuse, et elle n'a pas l'air de le craindre plus que ça… Etrange jeune femme… Personne n'a jamais réussi à lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage, aucune émotion… Je me demande ce qu'elle deviendra… Suivra-t-elle son destin, comme on l'attend d'une fille Black, ou saura-t-elle suivre l'exemple de sa sœur aînée et de son cousin ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira…

Et à côté d'elle, la charmante, la superbe, la magnifique Bellatrix Black, sa sœur… Aussi brune que Narcissa est blonde, tout aussi froide, mais tellement plus compréhensible… Celle-là est peut-être celle qui ressemble le plus à Némésis, qui est pourtant seulement sa tante… A douze ans, elle est déjà méchante, et elle porte en elle un pouvoir de sadisme et de cruauté qui fait peur… Si on lui en offre la possibilité, elle ira très loin, mais dans le mal… C'est peut-être la pire de toutes… Celle-là, au moins, n'est pas récupérable…

Mais cessons ces considérations ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends, tous les ans, de scruter comme ça tous les élèves… Si, je sais, c'est pour les mettre mal à l'aise ! Gniarf gniarf gniarf ! Heu, bon, on se calme, on respire un grand coup, on ferme les yeux… Ben pourquoi ils sont tous partis ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Albus a fait son discours, ils sont tous partis se coucher… A demain les gosses !Et bonne nuit ! Ne faites pas de cauchemars de tati Minerva… Et rendez-vous dès demain pour vos premiers cours de Métamorphose…


End file.
